Screw The Tickets
by Swirley98756
Summary: Just a silly little piece I wanted to write having to do with Peter wanting something from Riley and had to do a little more than flirt for it. Not good at summaries. Peter's POV just to let you know, this is NOT a sequal to Bad Medicine: Riley's POV


**Just a silly little piece I wanted to write having to do with Peter wanting something from Riley and had to do a little more than flirt for it. Not good at summaries. Peter's POV (just to let you know, this is NOT a sequal to Bad Medicine: Riley's POV)**

"Dude! Come on! You just said so your self that you dont like All Time Low, so why won't you give me the tickets?" I asked Riley.

"You can have them, I just want money in return." he said and fanned himself with the two _front row_ tickets. I let my breath out in frustration and plop down next to Riley on the couch in my house. He's just being unfair. Riley know's I don't have any money and that Mia really wanted to go see All Time Low with me. Maybe that's why he won't give me the tickets for free, because he knows that I'm going to be taking Mia with me. It would make sense seeing as he's gay and that he likes me-

I stop that train of thought and think up an idea. Riley likes me, so why don't I use that? It's a good thing that no one else is here and that I'm in my own house and. I bring my legs up, shift my wieght a little bit so that my body is touching Riley's, turn towards him, and lean in to say in a flirty voice, "Riley I don't see the point in me having to pay you. I mean, you say you got them for free from your Dad, right?" He nods, with his pupils dialated and his jaw tight. I smirk. It's so totally working.

"So why won't you give them to me?" I ask, pouting a little. He swallows loudly and tries to move away a little, but I stop him by putting my arm around his shoulders. Riley's muscels tense and he says in a strained voice, "I just need some m-money that's all."

"I know but I don't _have_ any money." I tell him, and put my head down on his shoulder, "And it's not like you'll be losing anything. You said so yourself, you hate All Time Low." Riley looked down at me eyes wide and I see that he's getting vulnerable.

"If I get the tickets, I promise I'll make it up to you." I say sexily and take my hand that's not momentarily wrapped around Riley's shoulders, and put it on his cheast. Man oh man have I ever seen a guy's face get so red! He looked like a boiled tomato.

"W-well, if y-you mean by g-giving me m-money then I'll g-give you the tickets." he stamered. Ugh, he's tough. I guess I'll have to go further than I already am. Still wrapped around him, I lift my head up to his ear and gently bite down on it.

"Riley, I didn't just mean money," I whisper to him. He's now breathing hard and for a moment I think he's about to have a seziure, but instead of falling on the floor and twitching he turns his head away from me and says quietly, "Peter, I know what you're doing, and it's not funny. I'm not giving you the tickets for sex. And could you please stop? I don't think you know how hard it is for me to even speak right now." I mentally let out a noise of frustration, but keep my act up and take him by the chin so that I could make him look at me, and say softly, "Maybe it's for the tickets...or maybe it's because I kind of like you." Okay. _That_ was not what I was going to say. I was bout to tell him that I'd stop if he just gave me tickets. And then I suprise myself again by leaning in and kissing him full on the lips. Now that really got a response out of him. This is the most active I've seen him ever since he first kissed me. He's touching me, holding me, caressing me. God. Mia's never made me felt like this before, and to top it off, Riley's the one in charge of the kiss and out of all the girls I've kissed, I've never had one that tried to take control. Now Riley's pushed me down on the couch and he's ontop of me. That's never happened either. I've always been ontop and dominent, but now I'm the inferior one. After a couple minutes, or what seemed like hours, of kissing, Riley pulls back and says a little husky, "Okay, I seriously think that if you went through all of this trouble for the tickets you deserve them." What tickets? Oh! Yeah, All Time Low.

"Scew the tickets," I tell him and pull him back down fully covering his mouth.

**Aww. Isn't it so sweet? I don't own Riley Stavros, or Peter Stone. If I did I think you'd see a lot more kissing out of them :) (nor do I own All Time Low, because you wouldn't see **_** any **_** of them. I'd keep them locked in my room forever :D hehe)**

**~Swirley**


End file.
